Aux frontières de la mort
by Silentium Noctem
Summary: crossover/AU C'est dans la ville de Creeptown que des destins s'entre-mêlent. Jiraya et Mathieu Sommet sont colocataires et font face à la corruption, les dealers, des pertes déchirantes et cherchent vainement de baser leur vie sur ce qui leur reste de meilleur : leur amitié et l'amour pour ces femmes que la vie a semblé bien vouloir leur offrir. Mais est-ce pour une durée limité ?
1. Rencontre musclée

**Note des auteurs : **Voici une fanfiction de nature double ! Accrochez-vous ! En premier lieu, il s'agit d'un cross-over assemblant des personnages de : Naruto, un de Game of Throne, eyeshield 21, plus quelques youtubeurs connus sur la toile. L'histoire se déroule dans une ville américaine et ne contient pas d'éléments fantastiques que nous retrouvons dans Naruto et Game of Throne. Puis sa seconde nature, c'est une fanfiction écrite à quatre mains ! Celles de moi-même (Silentium Noctem) ainsi que de Lathania. Amies d'enfance, nous avons fréquemment écrites des histoires ensemble, si la méthode vous intrigue, une brève explication suivra. Voilà ! Enjoy.

**personnages de LathaZuhl** : Mathieu(SLG)/Lathania(OC)/Hiruma/Daniel(What the cut)/Mark(markiplier)

**personnages de Silentium Noctem** : Jiraya/Sayanelle(OC)/Kakashi/Miveleï(OC)/Jaime/+OCs

**méthode : **Elle est simple ! On discute via le site au joli F bleu et écrivons l'histoire morceaux par morceaux, en réponse au texte de l'une et ainsi de suite. L'histoire se développe toute seule, elle n'est point planifié en son entier, mais bien évidemment, chacune à quelques idées dans sa tête qu'elle essaie d'introduire dans le courant du récit.

**rating : **Nous avons opté pour rating T, mais à vous de juger selon votre sensibilité si vous voulez continuer la lecture ou non. Mais vu ce qu'il y a sur , ça devrait aller ;).

Voilà. On va tenter de publier assez fréquemment, vu qu'on est déjà à 94 pages vous ne risquez pas de manquer de chapitres ;).

Amicalement,

Lathania et Silentium Noctem

* * *

><p><strong>Rencontre musclée<strong>

Il était 20 heures passées lorsque Mathieu ouvrit la porte de ce modeste petit appartement. Il habitait à Creeptown, grande ville Américaine qui inspirait peu confiance notamment à cause de son nom, mais aussi à cause de toutes les différentes sortes de trafiques que l'on pouvait y trouver : prostitution, drogues, alcool, armes à feu, etc. C'était une ville où, une fois la nuit tombée, les habitants évitaient d'y traîner seul et essayaient de fréquenter uniquement les grandes rues, plus ou moins sûres. Son appartement, qu'il partageait avec un ami de longue date, était d'une taille raisonnable, mais décoré que très modestement, comme ses appartements glauques que l'on pouvait trouver dans les séries américaines connues. Mathieu était, lui, d'assez petite taille. Les yeux bleus, les cheveux châtains en bataille, une barbe naissante de trois jours aux airs sales et sa veste en cuir rouge et noire qu'il traînait partout, il n'avait cependant pas l'allure d'un méchant garçon. Il avait un visage doux et sympathique. C'est lourdement qu'il jeta son sac sur le canapé et enleva ses chaussures en les envoyant d'un coup de pied vif contre une armoire qui se trouvait là. Comme à son habitude, il prit une bière dans le frigo et se vautra sur le canapé en attendant le retour de son colocataire qui devait revenir avec la bouffe.

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte à l'aide de son coude, car il avait les bras chargés de commissions. Au seuil grinçant de la porte apparut : Jiraya. Sa carrure musclée et entretenue se faufila parmi les quelques meubles du salon, il avançait avec rapidité.

« Bordel, j'ai cru que j'allais péter un câble ! Y a le sachet d'un des sacs qui s'est pété en chemin... annonça-t-il, son bras droit retenant avec difficulté des légumes et des paquets de pâtes qui essayaient de s'enfuir du sac dont il était question, un petit coup de main ? S'il te plaît, demanda-t-il visiblement d'humeur peu appréciable. Son ton de voix ayant apparemment fait écho en lui, il se figea un instant : Désolé, vieux, mais je suis complètement lessivé... »

Mathieu l'observa pénétrer dans l'appartement, chargé comme un mulet. Après avoir prit une dernière gorgée de sa bière, il la déposa sur la petite table basse au milieu du salon et se leva. Il se saisit des marchandises que son ami Jiraya avait du mal à tenir en place et les jeta nonchalamment sur le comptoir de la cuisine américaine. Il lui prit ensuite un autre sac et partit le ranger dans le frigo.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Mauvaise journée ? »

Il retourna au salon se prendre une gorgée de bière et regarda tranquillement Jiraya ranger le reste des sacs, assis sur l'accoudoir du modeste canapé.

« Tu veux bouffer quoi ce soir ? Je pensais que t'allais revenir avec des plats tout fait à l'emporter, ajouta-t-il.

— J'ai eu quelques embrouilles... rien de bien graves. T'inquiète. »

Jiraya ferma le frigo et se jeta aux côtés de son ami, il passa une main lasse sur ses yeux sombres et se cala confortablement dans la canapé mou.

« Et pour ce qui est du repas, il nous reste de la pizza d'hier, non ? Ou on se cuisine un truc complexe ? »

Il retira ses chaussures et posa ses pieds sur la table basse, attrapa son portable qui traînait au fond de sa poche et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses messages. Mathieu se dirigea vers le frigo et farfouilla au fin fond de ce dernier.

« De la pizza ? marmonna-t-il. »

Il finit par tomber sur un vieux triangle malodorant du célèbre plat italien. Il grimaça en voyant l'allure de cette chose.

« T'es sûr que tu veux bouffer ça ? demanda-t-il en agitant le morceau devant Jiraya, sérieux c'est dégueulasse, ajouta-t-il en le jetant avant de soupirer, on va pas avoir le choix de se cuisiner quelque chose de complexe. »

Jiraya ne semblait pas l'écouter et bidouillait toujours sur son Smartphone. Mathieu se jeta sur le canapé à côté de lui et le lui prit des mains.

« Si tu lâchais ton portable quelques instants ? C'est qui ? Une conquête ?

— Fais pas le con... ! marmonna Jiraya en tentant de récupérer son portable, c'est juste Sayanelle... je l'ai rencontré l'autre jour au bar. Je t'en ai parlé pendant un de nos immondes souper ! Tu te rappelles ? »

Jiraya se redressa, mais Mathieu semblait décidé à garder le smartphone.

« En tout cas, t'as l'air en pleine forme ... ! affirma-t-il, presque amusé. Il sortit un paquet de pâtes du placard, pasta et sauce ? Ça te va comme menu gastronomique ?

— Sayanelle ? Nan, aucun souvenir. Attend je vais lui dire un petit coucou. »

Il bidouilla à son tour l'appareil électronique d'un geste agile des doigts.

« Ouais parfait, vas-y pour les pâtes. De quel genre d'embrouilles tu parlais tout à l'heure au fait ? »

Une fois son message écrit, il jeta le téléphone sur le canapé et rejoignit son colocataire à la cuisine pour y chercher les couverts et les assiettes qu'il plaça grossièrement sur la table basse, puis alluma la télé, avant de se vautrer à nouveau dans la canapé en récupérant sa bière au passage.

« Voyons voir les conneries qu'il y a aux infos aujourd'hui…

— T'as pas écris de grosse conneries, j'espère ? Elle est sympa, c'te fille, Jiraya posa une casserole sur une plaque, farfouilla parmi les bocaux de sauce, carbo ou bolo ? »

Il tendit l'oreille à l'affût des nouvelles que le présentateur barbant donnait chaque soir et que Mathieu regardait quotidiennement. Jiraya les avait en horreur : morts, massacres, hypocrisies et tout ça.

« Pas de massacre dans une école publique, aujourd'hui ? Il éluda ainsi la question des embrouilles.

— Non, je lui ai juste dit que tu te réjouissais de la voir demain soir et de monter sa jolie petite croupe de jument bien appétissante, rétorqua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde en buvant une gorgée de sa canette, avant de lâcher un rot disgracieux, carbo s'il te plaît. Et tu vas me raconter les embrouilles dont tu parlais pour finir ? T'as fait quoi ?

— Rien, rien. J'ai pas envie d'en parler plus que ça, m'ont suffisamment pris la tête. En tout cas, c'était au boulot. Bref, patron à la con. »

La casserole remplie d'eau, il la fit bouillir et partit rapidement récupérer son portable, voulant rassurer Sayanelle qu'il n'était pas l'expéditeur du SMS coquin.

« Et toi ta journée, ça allait ?

— Toi et tes petits secrets… Il se tut quelques instants avant de répondre à la question de Jiraya, ma journée? La routine. Fatigante. Je suis bien content d'être rentré. Ma mère n'a pas arrêté de me harceler car je ne l'appelle pas assez à son goût. »

En effet, Mathieu était né à Saint-Etienne, en France, et avait décidé de venir tenter sa chance aux Etats-Unis où il avait rencontré Jiraya lors de leur premier bail, et ne s'était plus quittés depuis. Après avoir fini ses études, il s'était trouvé un petit job en attendant d'en trouver un qui ait plus d'allure.

« Ta mère devrait te laisser, t'es un grand gars. »

Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois et un sourire éclaira son visage fatigué.

« On voudrait pas se faire une bouffe au bar ? Le sympa là, sans les skinheads, néonazis et alcooliques. Et y aurait Sayanelle et une amie à elle probablement, ça te dirait ? Jiraya hésita, puis se lança : J'aime bien c'te fille, j'dis pas que je veux sortir avec ou une connerie du genre, mais être ami ça me dirai bien. Elle est rigolote et hum, je dois lui passer le chapitre de mon bouquin...

— T'es pas sérieux, t'as mis les pâtes à cuir ! Il ronchonna un peu, se leva, s'étira puis alla jeter sa canette, bon, pourquoi pas. J'espère qu'on n'aura pas d'emmerde cette fois... elle est cool cette Saya...Sayanaelle ? Et sa pote ?

— Y a que l'eau qui chauffe, chouchou... informa Jiraya d'un ton taquin. Ecoute, moi je l'aime bien et euh... sa pote, je la connais pas vraiment. Ce sera la surprise ! L'aventure ! Et si on a des emmerdes..., Jiraya souleva légèrement sa longue veste qui cachait une arme à feu, je l'ai eu pour presque rien, t'sais que j'ai eu des cours de tir, récemment. J'ai le permis de tirer. Alors si on nous défonce, un petit coup de flingue dans les jambes et pouf... Jiraya se figea et regarda son arme, il n'aimait pas ce truc. Enfin, reprit-il sérieusement, je déteste ce truc mais avec les gens de cette ville, je préfère être muni. Pas comme la dernière fois. Et c'est Sayanelle, corrigea-t-il.

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'suis pas ta nana. »

Il enfila ses chaussures et sa veste avant de regarder d'un oeil louche l'arme à feu que tenait Jiraya.

« Tu as eu où ce truc ? T'es un grand malade ! Je veux pas me faire descendre ! Il resta silencieux quelques temps et pensa à la dernière fois, puis regarda son ami. Mais t'as peut-être raison d'avoir ce truc.

— Tu peux les trouver un peu partout, c'est ça : l'Amérique. J'espère sincèrement ne pas devoir l'utiliser, mais on ne sait jamais. Si je devais percer en tant qu'écrivain, je me casse de cette ville. Je veux pas mourir avant d'avoir pu vivre une vie plus ou moins correcte.

— T'inquiète, un jour on ira ailleurs. »

Il emprunta le chemin de la porte et ferma à double tour une fois Jiraya dehors lui aussi. Ils sortirent prudemment de leur immeuble et se dirigèrent en direction du petit bar sympa, toujours sur leur garde.

« Ça craint quand même d'avoir tellement peur à chaque fois qu'on sort le soir. Je vois pas comment t'as osé quitter ton pays, je sais que c'était pas joyeux-joyeux chez toi non plus, mais probablement mieux qu'ici. »

Mathieu ne répondit rien. Il pensait à son père qui s'était embarqué dans une histoire de deal de drogue entre Saint-Etienne et Paris, la prison, ce nombre d'années où il avait vu sa mère pleurer sans jamais rien pouvoir faire. Il avait décidé de partir pour fuir cet inconfort dans lequel il était, et la seule ville qui lui proposait des perspectives plutôt intéressantes avait été Creeptown. Seulement, en arrivant ici, il ne savait pas dans quel genre de ville il s'en allait. Son jeune âge, à peine 18 ans, sa naïveté et son inexpérience dans toutes escroqueries de tout genre lui avait caché ce côté obscur de la ville, qu'il avait du vite apprendre à apprivoiser.

Jiraya ouvrit la porte du bar et maintint celle-ci ouverte pour laisser passer son ami, deux jeunes femmes assises au tour d'une table ronde discutait vivement. L'une d'elle, une petite femme aux longs cheveux bruns, la mine simple et souriante, venait de sourire à Jiraya. Celui-ci se surprit à rougir doucement. Ce n'était pas une bombe comme dans ses bouquins ou une de ces femmes qui ne visitaient son lit que pour une nuit. Elle était choue, sympa et simple.

_« Ca doit être elle Sayachose »_ pensa-t-il.

« C'est elle, murmura-t-il à l'attention de son ami, évite de lui montrer tous mes points négatifs, ok ? demanda Jiraya en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice. »

Mathieu entra et remercia Jiraya. Il observa la demoiselle qui faisait signe à Jiraya.

Il regarda la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait : c'était une femme également de petite taille, assez mince au visage fin. Elle avait de long cheveux raide et brun très chaud, presque bordeaux, qui viraient au rouge sur les pointes. Ses yeux bleus pétants semblaient sonder l'âme, impressionnant le jeune français aux premiers abords.

« Quels genres de points négatifs ? T'es entièrement négatif ! plaisanta-t-il. »

Il avait beau faire le fier, c'est hésitant et peu sûr de lui qu'il suivit Jiraya à la table et qu'il s'assit en face des deux jeunes femmes.

« Salut, salut ! commença Jiraya en s'installant, il se pencha vers Sayanelle pour lui faire une bise, je te présente Mathieu, il est français, c'est lui le colocataire qui a un sens particulier de l'humour ! »

Il le pointa du doigt avec une certaine fierté, comme s'il présentait un vieux bibelot qu'il avait acheté pour une croûte de pain mais qu'il désirait depuis longtemps. Sayanelle sourit.

« Echantée, Mathieu. Sayanelle, rajouta celle-ci pour se présenter puis fit un geste de la main vers son amie : Et voici Lathania. Lathania, Jiraya. Voilà ! Comme ça tout le monde peut mettre un nom sur nos charmants visages de jeunes citadins... » Elle rigola.

Lathania salua timidement les deux hommes. Elle avait un comportement étrange, comme si elle était horriblement mal à l'aise. Mathieu constata qu'elle surveillait de temps en temps la porte d'entrée du petit bar qui se trouvait derrière lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce dernier la salua chaleureusement. Elle avait quelque chose de troublant.

« C'est donc toi le fameux ami français de Jiraya ? demanda Lathania, aussi surprenant soit-elle qu'elle ai ouvert la bouche. C'est pourquoi Mathieu la regarda surpris en premier lieu, puis lui sourit.

— Oui, c'est ça. Ca doit s'entendre à mon accent anglais relativement dégueulasse, plaisanta-t-il.»

Elle rigola légèrement, puis regarda à nouveau la porte derrière Mathieu. Ce dernier se retourna, perplexe.

« T'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien, le rassura-t-elle d'un léger geste de la main

— Et qu'es-tu venu faire aux States ? demanda Sayanelle avant de boire une gorgée d'un whisky ambré et en tendant sa petite assiette de frites pour que Jiraya puisse s'en saisir plus facilement, car il en avait déjà attaquées quelques unes avec appétit.

— Hum. Disons, pour avoir plus de chance de réussir dans la vie. Et vous, vous venez d'où?

— Mes ancêtres sont des immigrés anglais, commença-t-elle en poussant son assiette au milieu de la tablée, mais je suis née dans l'Oregon. C'est un bel état. »

La brune avala une frite et jeta un regard de biais à Jiraya qui tentait avec pas mal de peine de ne pas la dévorer des yeux. Elle lui sourit affectueusement.

« Je vois, je ne connais pas du tout l'Oregon, il faudra que j'aille y faire un tour. Et toi?

— Pardon ? dit-elle soudainement, sortie de ses pensées. Oh, je viens du Texas, de San Antonio plus précisément. C'est une très belle ville, mais... il n'y a pas grand chose à faire là-bas, alors je suis venue ici pour... comme toi, voir s'il n'y avait pas de meilleures perspectives.

— Et alors ? Belles perspectives ? demanda-t-il en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

— Bah... »

Elle regarda la table, ses mains jointes sur ses cuisses. Elle allait poursuivre, puis, en vérifiant une énième fois la porte derrière Mathieu, elle se figea.

« Excuse-moi… »

Elle se fit toute petite et tenta de se cacher. Mathieu se retourna, perplexe. Un homme venait d'entrer, assez grand mais pas trop, plutôt baraqué, cheveux rasé très court. Il avait l'allure d'un militaire américain. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un et s'approcha des tables les unes après les autres.

« C'est qui ce type?

— Oh personne, je t'assures. »

L'ayant finalement repérée, il s'approcha de la table d'un pas décidé.

« C'est donc ici que je te trouves, t'étais pas censée t'occuper de la livraison ? Non tu préfères venir boire des pots avec ces gens minables ?

— Déric, écoute, c'était juste histoire de revoir mon amie Sayanelle, on voulait juste manger un morceau et...

— Ta gueule, je t'ai pas demandé des explications, t'avais un boulot à faire et tu l'as pas fait. »

Mathieu observait ce type, crispé, comme s'il se retenait d'intervenir.

_« Arrête de te mêler des affaires des gens que tu connais pas... ça va t'attirer des emmerdes, ça va t'attirer des emmerdes »_ se dit-il en essayant de se maîtriser.

Sayanelle observa son amie qui semblait paniquée, elle n'aimait pas du tout l'allure du gars, mais alors pas du tout. Donc c'était lui, Déric ? Sale con prétentieux... elle se tourna doucement vers Jiraya qui semblait tendu et prêt à attaquer comme un fauve, mais elle posa sa main sur le genou de celui-ci. D'un regard, elle essaya de lui faire comprendre de ne pas faire le con ou le héro. Et, les lèvres pincés, son regard dévia sur le petit français, Mathieu. Peut-être que lui était plus enclin a tabassé ce débile de Déric ? Pitié... pitié. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de son whisky, pour se donner du courage. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'y ait pas d'explosions.

« Excuse-moi, je pensais juste que...

— Tu pensais quoi, hein ? Pouvoir me soutirer de la marchandise en douce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit que tu ne leur vends pas des trucs dans mon dos à ceux-là? »

Il la prit violemment par le bras et la tira aisément hors de la table.

« Toi et moi on a à causer dehors, on se barre d'ici »

Elle résista et tenta de se dégager. Déric, exaspéré, se retourna et la frappa au visage. Dans sa tentative d'échappatoire, le t-shirt de Lathania s'était déchiré. D'un seul coup, Mathieu se leva, poussa violemment le gars pour dégager la jeune fille et lui mit une droite. L'homme s'écrasa sur une table. Il se releva doucement, toucha sa lèvre qui commençait à saigner et foudroya du regard le jeune français.

« T'as déjà envie de mourir toi, on dirait. »

Sayanelle eut un hoquet de surprise et jura bien vulgairement. Jiraya s'était relevé d'un bond, se plaçant comme une montagne devant la table, comme pour protéger Sayanelle encore vissée sur sa chaise. Il aurait volontiers applaudit son ami, mais le géant qu'était Déric versus le petit français prenait bêtement l'allure d'un remake de David contre Goliath. Un homme complètement déchiré jeta son verre à terre et avec un cri d'un bonheur retrouvé, il se jeta sur son voisin de table. L'envie de la violence reprenant le dessus et brouillant plus encore la vision floue de cet imbécile. Jiraya grimaça, soudainement son arme lui semblait peser des tonnes.

Lathania était tombée à terre et tentait de retenir son T-Shirt qui laissait apparaître son sous-vêtements. Elle regarda Mathieu qui se dressait devant Déric et ne savait pas quoi faire : elle était terrorisée. L'homme aux allures de brute s'approcha de Mathieu, l'air menaçant.

_"Mathieu... t'es vraiment qu'un gros con",_ pensa ce dernier.

Furieux, il l'agrippa par le t-shirt et le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui. Son poids provoqua une suffocation intense chez Mathieu. Ses côtes craquaient sous la pression. Déric lui mit à son tour une droite et le lâcha soudainement. Il s'écrasa par terre et tentait maintenant de péniblement se relever, sans succès. L'autre s'était déjà retourné vers Lathania, qui, toujours par terre, recula pour tenter d'échapper à son agresseur. Son dos fini par rencontrer un mur : elle n'avait aucun moyen de fuir.

Jiraya évita de justesse une chaise qui volait dans la salle et regarda au tour de lui et repéra ce qu'il cherchait, parfait !

« Jaime ! cria-t-il. Mec, sors Sayanelle de ce bordel ! »

Un blond portant un T-Shirt Game of Thrones lâcha le mec qu'il tabassait et s'approcha de Jiraya et prit Sayanelle par la main.

« Je te le revaudrai, merci ! » Le blond acquiesça en silence, envoya son poing dans les côtes d'un jeune qui voulait le frapper avec un verre et se fraya un chemin vers la sortie.

Sayanelle regarda avec désespoir son amie menacée par Déric mais elle fut rapidement conduite dehors et avant de sortir se prit un grand coup de poing dans le visage.

Jiraya serra la mâchoire et jura, Jaime s'occupait déjà de Sayanelle dehors, lui il devait soutenir Mathieu. Le colosse enjamba une chaise brisée et alla aider Mathieu à se relever.

« T'es vraiment con ! »

Mathieu se crispa et tenta de retenir un gémissement en se relevant, aidé de son ami. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il était un peu sonné et tentait de reprendre ses esprits, lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'oeil Déric s'en prendre à Lathania. Elle le suppliait alors qu'il l'attrapait par le cuir chevelu et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

« Tu vas me suivre gentiment sans rien dire, et tu vas faire le boulot que je te demande, d'accord ? »

— D'accord ! D'accord ! Tout ce que tu veux !"se mit-elle à pleurer et à crier de douleur sous son emprise. »

Dans un effort désespéré et tentant d'ignorer sa douleur, Mathieu se redressa, mais s'effondra peu de temps après. La douleur lui sciait le ventre.

_"T'es tellement faible mon pauvre Mathieu..."_ pensa-t-il.

Il frappa du poing un mur proche de lui et senti la rage monter. Dans une nouvelle tentative, il se redressa d'un geste vif et saisit quelque chose sous son t-shirt, coincé dans sa ceinture.

« Tu lui fou la paix putain! cria-t-il en direction de Déric. »

Ce dernier se retourna et fut surpris de voir Mathieu le pointer avec une arme. Il était en sueur et luttait contre la douleur intense que lui infligeaient ses côtes, probablement cassées. L'imposant personnage éclata de rire et sortit lui aussi une arme à feu

« Si tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu, gamin… »

Jiraya qui venait de se saisir d'une chaise resta figé quelques secondes : il avait longuement hésité à utiliser son arme mais Mathieu fut plus rapide.

« Fais pas le con, putain ! s'écria-t-il en envoyant valser une chaise au loin, celle-ci faucha un motard qui fracassait le corps d'un adolescent qui tentait de s'enfuir, bordel...bordel ! »

Jiraya respira un grand coup et sortit à son tour son flingue qu'il pointa sur Déric. Dehors, Jaime utilisait son T-Shirt pour éponger la lèvre ensanglantée de Sayanelle, qui, légèrement sonnée, était appuyée contre le mur du bar. Ses lèvres lui brûlaient et le tissu absorbait difficilement l'écoulement du sang. À l'intérieur la bagarre faisait rage. Jaime hésita, devait-il appeler les flics ? Mais tout doucement un silence lourd s'installait dans la rue, des hommes partaient en trombe du bar et il leva rapidement les yeux pour juger la situation.

« Putain !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Ils ont sorti des flingues... marmonna Jaime en redressant Sayanelle, je suis désolé, mais on va devoir se casser. Il la tira par le bras et longea la rue.

— Je peux pas ! Mon amie est encore à l'intérieur et il y a Jiray...

— Il va se débrouiller, la coupa Jaime, on se met en sécurité d'abord et après on verra plus loin ! Ok ?! Allez, bouge ! »

L'arcade sourcilière de Mathieu était largement ouverte et le sang coulait allègrement le long de son visage, venant s'écraser par fines gouttes sur le sol. Sa respiration était difficile et suffocante. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Tu as vu ton état gamin? Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me blesser d'une quelqu'autre façon ?

Lui je sais pas, mais moi, oui, retentit une voix grave derrière eux. »

* * *

><p>...<p>

SUSPENS !

On espère que vous avez un peu accroché ;) sachez que je transférerai vos commentaires à Lathania et vous aurez notre réponse commune ! :)


	2. Douleurs et anti-douleurs

Hello, bienvenu(e/s) pour ce second chapitre ! L'histoire avance grandement de notre côté, étonnant de relire ce chapitre, tout paraît si loin... J'espère que le premier a retenu votre attention :) et que la suite vous plaira. On va tenter de publier le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !

Merci de nous lire !

Bises

Silentium Noctem et Lathania

* * *

><p><strong>Douleurs et anti-douleurs<strong>

Derrière Mathieu et Jiraya se tenait un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux en bataille, portant une barbe de trois jours, vêtu d'un costard que tout les salaires réunis du bar n'auraient même pas pu payer.

« Daniel !

— En chair et en os ! sourit-il ironiquement avant tirer une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter, t'en as pas marre de foutre le bordel partout où tu fou les pieds ?

— Mais, cette salope était censée faire du marché pour le boss et elle se pavane dans les bars et...

— Ta gueule, je me fou pas mal de tes histoires, j'aime pas trop que tu fasses un tel grabuge tous les soirs. C'est pas bon pour les affaires, tu sais?

— Mais..."

— J'ai dit de fermer ta gueule, maintenant tu vas dégager, laisser tout ce beau petit monde tranquille, y compris ta "salope" comme tu dis, bien que je pense qu'elle ait un joli petit nom. Si j'apprend que tu fou encore la merde dans d'autres bars, on va se revoir, et pas de la plus belle des façons. »

C'est un regard emplit de haine qu'il posa une dernière fois sur Mathieu avant de se résigner à s'en aller.

« On va se revoir, j'en n'ai pas fini avec toi… »

Jiraya rangea son arme et jeta un regard surpris à cet homme qui venait de faire fuir Déric. Il prit le fond de whisky du verre de Sayanelle qui reposait dangereusement au bord de la table et le vida. Puis, il fit de même avec le verre d'un client qui s'était enfui.

« Quel bordel ! » gronda-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans une bouteille de soda, elle roula sur le sol, bavant un peu de son liquide sombre. Son portable vibrait, c'était Jaime, il décrocha :

« Ouais, il s'est cassé, t'as pas rêvé..., oui tu peux revenir, merci. T'es un brave ! Merci beaucoup... »

Il revint rapidement dans le bar accompagné de Sayanelle, elle avait la lèvre supérieur gonflée mais esquissa tout de même un petit sourit à son sauveur fan de série médiéval. Jaime fit une accolade à Jiraya et marmonna :

« J'aurai espéré te revoir d'une autre façon ! Mais, je suis quand même content. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'on s'était pas croisé. » Jiraya acquiesça.

Sayanelle se rua aux côtés de Lathania :

« Tu vas bien... ?

— Moi ça va, merci, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux gonflés de larmes, le contour de ces derniers noircis de mascara coulé. »

Elle regarda Mathieu qui s'était laissé tomber contre le mur qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Il tentait de respirer tant bien que mal. Le sang sur son arcade, qui avait recouvert son t-shirt, commençait à coaguler.

« Va l'aider lui plutôt, moi ça va aller, sourit-elle à Sayanelle.

— Ca va aller ? demanda Daniel à Jiraya en observant autour de lui.

— On va faire avec, marmonna Jiraya en retirant un bout de bois qui s'était planté dans sa chevelure, en tout cas, merci. On aurait eu l'air bien con sans toi ! » Il lui tendit la main.

Sayanelle enlaça son amie puis se dirigea vers Mathieu.

« Tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance ? Ou je laisse faire Jiraya, je pense qu'il a quelques bases... vu son métier.

— Pas de problème pour moi, lança Daniel avant d'écraser une autre cigarette qu'il venait de finir. Ce merdeux de Déric se croit plus fort que tout le monde parce qu'un secteur important du marché de la drogue lui a été récemment confié. J'espère qu'il laissera cette pauvre fille, et ton ami tranquille — il jeta un oeil à Mathieu — appel une ambulance, il a pas l'air bien. »

Mathieu regarda Sayanelle.

« Non ça va aller, je peux marcher »

Il s'appuya sur sa main droite et se redressa comme il pouvait.

_« La vache, ça fait mal… »_

Il se dirigea lentement vers la banquette où s'était installée l'amie de Sayanelle, tentant de retenir la partie déchirée de son t-shirt. Le jeune français retira sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de Lathania.

« Ça va toi? »

Elle acquiesça d'un léger signe de la tête.

« Pardon, continua-t-elle à mi-voix, tout est de ma faute. »

Jiraya s'approcha à son tour de Sayanelle et s'excusa, même sans être responsable, car ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aurait voulu passer la soirée en sa compagnie.

« Tu m'as fait sortir de cet enfer, je t'en remercie. »

Et sur le ton de la confidence rajouta :

« En plus, mon chevalier servant n'est pas trop moche. »

Jaime dans un coin du bar redressait les chaises et rangeait un peu ce qui traînait pour aider le proprio du bar, un cousin. Jiraya tiqua.

« Tu serais quand même d'accord de me revoir, un de ces quatre ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire, qu'il força un peu. Un sourire, mais un joli, fut sa seule réponse.

Jiraya se posa vers Mathieu :

« Laisse-moi voir s'il t'a rien pété... superman.

— Superman? Tu serais resté là à la regarder se faire traiter comme un chien ? »

Mathieu laissa Jiraya faire son job, la douleur étant trop intense pour une quelconque protestation.

« Bon, je pense que mon boulot est terminé ici, rétorqua Daniel en observant les alentours. » Avant de s'éclipser, il ramassa le revolver que Mathieu avait laissé tomber et le posa sur la table à côté de lui.

« J'admire ton courage, aussi suicidaire soit-il. Peu de personnes auraient osé faire ce que tu as fait. Peut-être que c'était de l'inconscience, je ne sais pas. Fais gaffe quand même, il posa son regard sur Lathania, garde-le près de toi celui-là. Allez, salut ! »

Suivit des trois hommes qui l'avaient accompagné, Daniel sortit du bar et disparu dans une voiture garée juste devant. Jiraya observa l'homme quitter la bar et se retourna vers son colocataire souffrant.

« Non... non, je n'allais pas laisser faire, mon pote. Mais... comment dire, t'étais plus rapide, il grimaça, faudrait que t'ailles à l'hôpital... c'est pas joli, joli, l'état de tes côtes. »

Sayanelle posa une main sur l'épaule de Jiraya et s'adressa au blessé :

« T'es un fou, mais un bon fou. Merci, elle pointa Lathania de la tête, t'es un brave gars. »

Mathieu eu un frisson de douleur. Il tressaillait à peine Jiraya le touchait.

« J'ai rien c'est bon, ça passera tout seul. »

Il posa un regard discret sur la jeune texane. Cette dernière s'était enroulée dans la veste et fixait le sol. Il sourit, quand même fier de ne pas être resté là comme un pion à regarder. Il en avait assez de cette violence gratuite qui empoisonnait les rues de cette putain de ville. Et quelque chose le perturbait chez cette fille. Quoi, il ne le savait pas vraiment. Le retour à la réalité fut désagréable lorsque Jiraya lui tâta une côte. Il retint un gémissement douloureux.

« Très bien, tu fais ton dur... marmonna Jiraya préoccupé, Jaime appelle une ambulance, dis leur qu'il y a un blessé dans ce putain de bar ! ordonna-t-il avec fermeté »

Le blond obtempéra et quitta le bar pour appeler dans la rue qui était plus silencieuse.

« En tout cas, tu m'as surpris, mon pote » avoua Jiraya en lui faisant un clin d'œil .

Mathieu essaya de rire à la remarque de son ami, mais la douleur le rappelait sans cesse à l'ordre. Il s'appuya comme il pouvait contre le dossier de la banquette et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Son corps était saisit de tremblements qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Le sang qui avait séché sur son arcade le dérangeait et le grattait énormément.

Jiraya s'approcha de Sayanelle.

« Hum, la prochaine fois, on se voit que les deux ? murmura-t-il à son attention. »

Elle sourit :

« Ce serait probablement moins dangereux de se voir au tour d'un petit café, durant la journée.

— C'était un oui ? »

Elle opina de sa petite tête et s'installa aux côtés de son amie :

— Tu veux un petit remontant ? proposa Sayanelle en lui tendant une bouteille qu'elle avait piqué sur le bar, c'est un bon pinot, ce serait con de pas le finir. »

Lathania se tourna vers son amie, refusa poliment sa proposition et se leva après avoir fermé la fermeture éclair de la veste que Mathieu lui avait prêté. Elle partit au bar, prit une grosse bouteille d'alcool et un chiffon puis alla s'installer sur la banquette à côté de lui. D'un coup de dent vif, elle ouvrit la bouteille et en versa sur le chiffon.

« Attend, dit-elle, l'empêchant de se gratter, laisse-moi faire, je vais t'aider. Je te préviens, ça va piquer. Serre les dents. »

Elle plaqua le chiffon sur la plaie et se mit à frotter. Le sang partait petit à petit. Mathieu ferma les yeux et serra les dents le plus qu'il pouvait.

« Merci

— Merci à toi, je sais pas où je serai maintenant, si vous n'étiez pas intervenu. »

Le grand colocataire qu'était Jiraya, se glissa sur la banquette et partagea avec plaisir le pinot de Sayanelle, ils burent au même goulot avec soif. Au bout de quelques gorgées, elle repoussa la bouteille et soupira :

— Je voudrais pas finir ivre, avoue-t-elle.

Un silence gênant s'installait doucement dans la pièce alors elle décida de converser un peu avec cet patate de Jiraya. Les cheveux blancs de celui partaient dans tout les sens. Il fallait avouer que son corps fin et musclé ne lui déplaisait guère. Elle lui annonça qu'elle avait vu une amie à elle dans la rue, qu'elle se prostituait et qu'elle en était tellement désolée puis ils parlèrent du livre que Jiraya écrivait. Une romance légèrement érotique. Ils pouffèrent en chœur en parlant de certains passages. Jiraya jetait de temps à autres des coups d'œil inquiet vers Mathieu.

L'ambulance ne tarda pas à arriver. Deux médecins entrèrent dans le bar et constatèrent les dégâts. L'un d'eux s'occupa de quelques poivrots qui gisaient çà et là, complètement ivres, pour certains même blessés.

« C'est vous qui avez appeler ? demanda le second médecin en s'approchant de Jaime, on m'a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un de blessé. »

Mathieu se retourna légèrement pour voir les médecins entrer, mais même ce simple geste lui était insupportable.

« Reste tranquille, répondit doucement Lathania. »

Jaime pointa Mathieu du doigt.

« C'est lui, oui. Soignez-le nous bien, c'est un brave type. Un peu taré... mais brave. Et y a le barman qui est un peu secoué, faudrait peut-être voir s'il a pas quelque chose, informa Jaime alors qu'il rangeait tables et chaises. »

Jiraya s'approcha du médecin :

« Ses côtes sont en un sale état et il s'est prit un joli coup dans le crâne. J'ai pas pu dire si elles étaient fêlées ou carrément cassées, mais en tout cas elles lui font mal, expliqua-t-il en parlant de Mathieu, et, je peux vous accompagner ? C'est mon colocataire et j'aimerai bien le raccompagner à la maison après, vu que j'ai pas de voiture... »

Sayanelle toussota légèrement :

« Si tu veux, je peux t'y conduire et vous ramener après, j'ai ma voiture avec moi, suggéra-t-elle, si tu veux Latha, tu peux venir aussi, rajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste. »

Le médecin écouta Jiraya tout en se dirigeant vers Mathieu.

« Je vois, que s'est-il passé? »

Il salua Mathieu et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il lui souleva son t-shirt en s'excusant platement et examina son état. Mathieu tressaillait au moindre contact. L'ambulancier examina ensuite rapidement l'arcade, qui avait été désinfectée.

« Vous avez bien fait de déjà désinfecter, les arcades ouvertes sont des nids à saloperies. On va devoir vous emmener avec nous. L'arcade sera vite un ancien souvenir, mais les côtes, j'ai bien peur qu'il y en ait une ou deux qui n'aient pas apprécier votre mésaventure, il se tourna vers Jiraya, vous vouliez l'accompagner vous m'avez dit, c'est toujours le cas ou...? On ne peut prendre qu'une personne supplémentaire. »

Lathania regarda Sayanelle, qui regardait Jiraya.

« Pas tous en même temps, surtout, tenta de rigoler Mathieu.

— J'ai ma voiture, je peux prendre ceux qui ne vont pas dans l'ambulance. »

Et sur ce, Jiraya rajouta en faisant un clin d'oeil discret à Mathieu :

« Lathania, tu peux aller avec Mathieu dans l'ambulance.

— Euh, d'accord, s'étonna cette dernière, vous nous retrouvez à l'hôpital ? »

Mathieu toisa Jiraya en roulant légèrement des yeux, un sourire amusé naissant sur son visage.

« Oui, on se retrouve là-bas ! confirma-t-il en suivant Sayanelle qui se dirigeait vers le bar. »

Avant de partir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Jaime qui essayait d'enlever des tâches de sang du sol.

« On se voit une fois avec Kakashi, hein Jaime ? Et merci d'avoir mis Sayanelle hors de danger. »

Celle-ci remercia une énième fois Jaime :

« Ecoutez, y a pas de problème, répondit celui-ci en cessant de frotter la tâche. Je peux t'inviter à boire un verre un de ses quatre ?proposa-t-il à Sayanelle avant qu'elle parte.

— Volontiers.

Jiraya se maudit intérieurement, manquait plus que Jaime fasse du charme à la seule fille qu'il aimait vraiment bien depuis longtemps.

« À toute ! » Il fit un signe de la main à Mathieu et s'engouffra dans la rue froide de Creeptown, Sayanelle à ses côtés.

Lathania salua les deux énergumènes qui sortaient et posa sa main sur l'épaule à Mathieu.

« On y va ?

— Vous arrivez à marcher, ça ira ? demanda l'ambulancier en l'aidant à se lever.

— Oui ça va aller, tenta-t-il d'articuler en se levant avec difficultés. »

Les douleurs incessantes qui lui poignardaient les flancs rendaient sa marche difficile. Il boita avec peine jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors, l'air froid emplit ses poumons : chaque respiration se transformait en torture. Il s'était mit à pleuvoir avec force et le vent s'était levé.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? Tu veux reprendre ta veste ?

— Je pense que tu en as plus besoin que moi, plaisanta-t-il. »

Il soupira de soulagement une fois assis dans l'ambulance, Lathania à ses côtés.

La voiture démarra dans un grognement sonore, elle était petite et d'occasion mais suffisait amplement pour ce qu'elle en faisant. Jiraya touchait le plafond et devait s'enfoncer au mieux dans le siège pour ne pas faire souffrir sa nuque. La radio crachait un vieux morceau de rock-pop, Sayanelle baissa un peu le son et ses yeux verts fixés sur la route, s'engouffra dans la circulation du soir.

« Je suis désolé pour ton ami. Je ne pensai pas que ça allait tourner au vinaigre comme ça... et, merde à la fin, elle s'est foutu dans quoi comme pétrin Lathania ! Ce Déric est un pauvre trou du cul, grogna-t-elle en prenant un virage serré.

— En tout cas, je pourrais pas dire qu'on s'est ennuyé, avoua Jiraya avec un léger rire, moi ce qui me rassure, c'est que tout le monde va, plus ou moins, bien. Saurai pu très mal finir. »

Il regarda Sayanelle, éclairée par la lumière artificielle de la nuit, ses yeux brillaient et il aperçu quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues.

« Hé, il posa sa main sur son genou, ça va aller, t'inquiète pas... »

Lathania et Mathieu arrivèrent à l'hôpital, où ce dernier fut pris en charge tout de suite. Après quelques points de sutures pour refermer l'arcade, ils firent des scanners de ses côtes. Le médecin arriva avec des radios.

« C'est pas joli, mais vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. »

Il montra deux côtes qui étaient fissurées sur le côté gauche, une sur le côté droit.

« Ce ne sont "que" des fissures. Il n'y a pas de réelle fracture, et aucun os n'est venu perforé le poumon ou tout autre organe se trouvant dans cette zone »

Derrière ses grosses lunettes carrées, il jeta un regard sévère à Mathieu.

« Va falloir arrêter de jouer au héros, jeune homme, si vous voulez pas finir dans le bloc, ou pire. Dans un cercueil. »

Lathania observa Mathieu, choquée des termes employés par le médecin. Mais elle savait que celui-ci n'avait pas tort. Elle s'en voulait terriblement : tout était arrivé par sa faute et ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance.

Jiraya ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, il arrive seul :

« Alors, ça va aller ? voulut-il vite savoir, en s'installant sur une chaise libre de la chambre. »

Le médecin, un peu vieux jeu, le regarda d'un mauvais air.

« Et vous êtes...?

— Son fiancé. Je peux m'inquiéter de sa santé, non ?! gronda Jiraya.

— C'est mon colocataire doc', vous excitez pas, rétorqua Mathieu.

— Votre ami souffre de trois côtes fissurées, mais pas fracturées. Heureusement ça n'a pas provoqué d'autres dégâts sur les organes qui se trouvaient derrière. J'étais en train de lui dire qu'il faudrait qu'il cesse de faire le héros, s'il ne voulait pas finir dans nos blocs ou dans un cercueil…

— Bon conseil, en effet. La prochaine il a qu'à laisser le gars agresser notre amie ici présente, ironisa-t-il avec une pointe d'agressivité. »

Le médecin soupira.

— Je ne peux vous obliger de rien. Dans tous les cas, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose à part attendre. Je vais vous donner des antidouleurs, et vous éviterez au maximum de bouger pendant les semaines qui viennent, c'est compris?

— Ca va être difficile, je travaille.

— Vous aurez un arrêt maladie, ne vous en faites pas pour ça.


	3. Retour au bercail

**Hello, les gens ! Voici le chapitre 3 :). Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Retour au bercail<strong>

« Elle n'est pas avec toi Sayanelle ? demanda Lathania, inquiète.

— Hum, elle est restée dans la voiture, pour se calmer un peu... commença-t-il pour expliquer l'absence de Sayanelle.

Mais, elle n'était pas très loin, car vers la sortie de l'hôpital, elle les attendait, les bras serrés contre son torse et les yeux légèrement rougis. Un faible sourire tira les traits de son visage et elle s'approcha de Lathania pour la prendre dans ses bras. Jiraya posa sa grande main sur son épaule et de l'autre lui caressa le dos, d'un geste doux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sayanelle ? demanda-t-elle, enlaçant à son tour son amie.

— Rien, rien. C'était un peu trop pour moi, je suis contente que tu n'aies rien... c'était pas une journée facile de base, mais alors la soirée, disons que c'était de trop. Mais allez, elle croisa les bras, tant que tu vas bien et que Mathieu n'est pas mort au combat, tout va bien.

Mathieu tenta de rire mais la douleur était trop vive.

« _Saloperie. Ces prochaines semaines ne vont pas être une partie de plaisir... _»pensa-t-il.

— Ca va aller ? demanda Lathania en s'approchant de lui pour l'aider à marcher.

— C'est bon, t'en fais pas, je peux marcher tout seul.

— C'est ce qu'il dit... plaisanta Jiraya.

— Je vous ramène à la maison, me faut juste votre adresse, demanda Sayanelle en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture.

— C'est le bâtiment 12 de la rue Nord, marmonna Mathieu après s'être installé à l'arrière, presque déjà à moitié assoupi. »

La jeune texane s'installa derrière à ses côtés et, épuisée par cette soirée mouvementée, ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Secouée par le mauvais état de la route, elle s'appuya contre l'épaule de Mathieu, ayant lui aussi sombré.

Sayanelle freina, se retourna pour leur dire qu'ils étaient arrivés et observa les deux avec un sourcil haussé. Elle échangea un regard avec Jiraya qui sortit son smartphone et immortalisa l'instant.

— On y est ! lâcha Sayanelle pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller Lathania. Elle sortit de la voiture et s'approcha pour dire au revoir à Jiraya, celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

Elle émit un petit rire gêné.

— Tu m'appelles ? demanda-t-il en la lâchant, Sayanelle resta un peu contre son torse et se retira tout doucement, opina du chef avec une jolie moue."Et te fais pas charmer par Jaime, il n'a pas d'honneur, alors il te volera à moi." rajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais elle comprit le sous-entendu :

— On verra, Jiraya. On verra, elle lui tira la langue. "Tu me dois ton prochain chapitre, rappelle-toi !"

Le lourd claquement de porte réveilla Mathieu et Lathania en sursaut.

« Pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle en constatant qu'elle dormait sur lui.

— T'excuse pas, on a eu une sacrée journée, sourit-ilavant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir comme il pouvait.

— Attends ! Ta veste !cria-t-elle en sortant à son tour.

— Non, tu me la rendra une autre fois. »

Un sourire timide fut sa seule réponse.

« Bon les petits gars, une bonne nuit à vous ! s'exclama Sayanelle en grimpant dans la voiture.

— Tu me ramènes ou je rentre à pied Saya ?

— Je te laisse moisir sur le trottoir, bien sûr ! plaisanta Sayanelle en tapotant sur le siège du passage avant, rejoins-moi devant, on pourra mieux faire les mamies, elle laissa échapper un rire timide, amusée. »

Après s'être tournée vers Mathieu et Jiraya, elle leur adressa un grand sourire, les remercia et se jeta dans la petite voiture et claqua vigoureusement la porte grinçante. Mathieu lui rendit son sourire et la regarda s'engouffrer dans la voiture, jusqu'à ce que la voiture se soit éloignée et ait disparue à l'angle de la rue.

— Quelle soirée... murmura Jiraya en se grattant la tête, rêveur. Et quelles morceaux de femmes... ! Maintenant, une bonne nuit de sommeil et je serai "d'attaque" pour allez bosser à l'hospice. Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi, pour grimper les escaliers, si tu veux. Même si je suis moins charmante que Lathania, je devrai faire l'affaire.  
>— Ouai... répondit d'abord Mathieu, dans la lune, arrête, elle m'a juste aider, c'est tout, ajouta-t-il suite à la remarque de son ami, mais j'accepte ton aide volontiers, mon fiancé, plaisanta-t-il en échos à l'hôpital, puis posa sa main sur Jiraya le temps de monter jusqu'à leur appartement.<br>— En tant que futur époux, mon bien-aimé, tu pourrais essayer de ne pas te faire tuer par un fou furieux. Que ferais-je sans toi, hein ? ironisa-t-il pour semblant, il s'était inquiété pour son ami et il s'était rendu compte que s'il le perdait, il serait bien con... bien triste surtout. "Si jamais, quand je rentre du boulot, y a Kakashi qui passera probablement pour se faire une petite partie de console. On pourra sans autre lui raconter notre mésaventure et il me donnera de sympathiques conseils pour que Jaime ne me vole pas ma Sayanelle ! »

Mathieu tenta de ne pas trop rire à l'ironie de son ami. Il roula des yeux et soupira.

— Alalala... toi et les femmes. Il ne te faut pas grand-chose pour qu'une femme te fasse tourner la tête à toi. Pas de soucis, de toute façon je suis cloué à la maison pour l'instant...

— Tu veux qu'on parle ?! Si je tenais pas à cette fille, elle serait soit dans mon lit soit dans la rue avec le poignet brisée parce qu'elle m'aurait giflé. Je me comporte comme un chevalier servant pour l'instant.

— Pour l'instant ? Ta _darkside_ de mâle en chaleur va bientôt ressortir ? Et tu as des reproches ou des leçons à me faire pour me dire "Tu veux qu'on parle?" plaisanta-t-il autant que sa douleur le lui permettait. »

Les escaliers étaient une rude épreuve, lui demandant plus de force que n'importe quel autre geste.  
>— Non, je vais me comporter comme un brave type. Si tu n'as pas remarqué, je m'assagis, c'est peut-être l'âge qui fait ça. Et... hum, j'ai bien vu que t'en pinçais pour la petite Lathania, si tes yeux pouvaient baver ou éjaculer, ils le feraient. Jiraya se tut après sa remarque. "Je pourrais mettre c'te phrase dans un de mes bouquins..., elle est assez original.<p>

— Déjà, t'es qu'un gros dégueulasse, et ensuite, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça...

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement après une montée des marches intenses et douloureuses pour le jeune français. Heureux de retrouver son bon vieux canapé, il se laissa tomber doucement dessus avant de soupirer de soulagement.  
>« Je crève de faim du coup, comme on a toujours rien mangé… ronchonna-t-il un peu<br>— Pourtant Sayanelle t'avait proposé des frites. Je peux te faire des pâtes, messire.

— C'est ta copine, pas la mienne, j'allais pas lui faucher ses maudites frites pleine d'huile. Va pour les pâtes, laisse moi deux secondes, le temps de mourir. »

Mathieu se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Si tu pouvais mourir en silence, ce serait bien aimable, mon brave. Et elles n'étaient pas grasses ses frites, juste parfaite. ET RESTE ASSIS VEUX-TU ! C'est moi qui me charge de la bouffe. »

— Pardon, j'y tâcherai la prochaine fois. Tu veux dire aussi parfaite que ses fesses ? Et calme-toi, pas besoin de crier. »

Un de leur voisin frappa violemment contre le mur en demandant de faire silence.  
>« Toi-même ! répliqua Jiraya.<p>

— Ferme ta gueule toi vieux bâtard ! gueula Mathieu en entendant le voisin frapper, putain mes côtes...

— Ola ! Moi, monsieur, je ne m'intéresse pas à elle pour ses fesses ! Rola, vieux, je suis sérieux quand je dis que je l'aime bien et pas que pour son physique, soit elle me plaît bien mais j'ai vu mieux physiquement. Il se tut, enregistrant ce qu'il allait dire : le physique fait pas tout. Pour une fois que je le dis ! Il rigola et se félicita en applaudissant doucement, puis il remit l'eau à chauffer. Et bouge moins, tu dois limiter tes mouvements, ordonna Jiraya avec sérieux.

— Parce que tu penses que je m'intéresse à elle pour ses fesses ? Non, laisse moi reformuler ça : tu penses que je m'intéresse à elle tout court ? C'est pas elle qui... il se tut quelques instants avant de poursuivre, c'est pas elle qui me ferait de l'effet. Oui maître, je ne bouge plus. Amène-moi à bouffer alors, je crève de faim. Cette bière avait un goût de pisse, ça me crame l'estomac.

— Cessons de faire les enfants, marmonna Jiraya en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'eau qui faisait des grosses bulles, il sortit les pâtes du placard et les vida dans l'eau accompagné d'une pincée de sel. Elle te plaît, oui ou non ? Peu importe ce que tu me répondras, je te crois. »

Mathieu resta silencieux, se frotta le visage puis passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux.

« Boarf, elle est pas mal.

— Ok. »

Jiraya s'installa sur un tabouret de leur cuisine et sortit un petit bloc-note de sa poche qu'il commença à recouvrir de quelques notes, il s'arrêta un instant, vérifia ses messages, grimaça et continua de griffonner idées et phrases sur le papier bientôt noirci d'encre.

D'un geste machinal, Mathieu alluma la télé en attendant de pouvoir se remplir l'estomac. Son téléphone vibra au même instant dans sa poche. C'est avec surprise qu'il lu le message et jeta un oeil derrière lui, pour vérifier si Jiraya était toujours occupé avant de répondre. Il cliqua sur envoyer, un sourire aux lèvres.

L'eau coulée dans le siphon et les pâtes dans les assiettes, Jiraya prit celles-ci, remplit généreusement et recouverte de sauce. Il passa l'assiette de Mathieu et s'installa à ses côtés pour manger son souper.

« Bon ap'.

— Bon ap' vieux. Tu peux changer si tu veux, je sais que t'aimes pas les nouvelles.

— C'est vrai, montre une image pessimiste du monde, j'ai hâte de recommencer une autre vie, commenta Jiraya en s'enfournant une bouchée de pâtes dégoulinantes. Mais, tu peux laisser... et tu échanges des petits SMS avec qui ? J'ai bien le droit de savoir... en échange de mon vol de téléphone au début de la soirée, hein. »

Mathieu avala sa bouchée et regarda Jiraya, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. C'est vrai que le vol de téléphone lui donnait le droit de savoir, et ça serait lâche de refuser, et encore plus inadmissible de mentir à son ami. Il soupira.

« C'est Lathania. Je ne sais pas comment elle a eu mon numéro. »

_« Et nous apprenons à l'instant qu'un large réseau de trafique de drogue à été arrêté dans la région de Saint-Etienne, en France, coupa le présentateur. Le trafic avait lieu de cette petite ville située au sud de la Suisse et s'étendait jusqu'à Paris, parfois même à l'étranger. La police pensait qu'après l'arrestation du pilier de cette affaire, 7 ans auparavant, Mike Sommet, le trafic cesserait, mais il s'avère aujourd'hui que ce réseau ai prit davantage d'ampleur. »_

Surpris à l'entente de ces nouvelles, Mathieu tourna la tête en direction de l'écran et écouta, silencieux. Jiraya jeta un regard inquiet à son ami, écoutant les nouvelles :

« Ça va aller mec ? » Un grand sentiment de culpabilité habita Jiraya pendant le reste de la soirée pensant à ce que lui, faisait, pour s'offrir un avenir meilleur.

« Oui ça va, merci. »

Son assiette finie, il se leva péniblement l'amena dans le lave vaisselle. Il regarda l'heure et s'étira un bon coup.

« Bon, à la douche et après au lit. Enfin, pour moi, toi tu fais ce que tu veux, rigola-t-il.

— Je finis mes pâtes. Et je vais directement au lit, je me doucherai demain, il lui sourit. Bonne nuit ! »

Mathieu lui adressa un sourire et partit dans la salle de bain et referma derrière lui. L'eau chaude lui brûlait avec intensité les multiples hématomes qui recouvraient ses côtes. Il s'appuya contre le mur, tendu par la douleur. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit le présentateur au sujet de sa ville natale. Il ferma les yeux et frappa soudainement du poing contre le carrelage de la douche…

* * *

><p>Jiraya observa, étrangement triste, le corps se faire recouvrir d'un tissu blanc. Il était mort. C'était le premier mort qu'il vivait dans son métier... des balles avaient perforées le poumon droit du patient ainsi qu'un bout du cœur. Il sentait la rage bouillonner légèrement en lui, tout doucement, mais il savait qu'un de ces quatre ça allait exploser. Ce n'était qu'une gamine. Dix ans. Qu'une putain de gamine... Le médecin leva les yeux vers l'aide-soignant qu'il était, peut-être avait-il quelques mots de consolation à lui déballer, mais il se contenta de le regarder et annonça l'heure du décès et quitta la pièce, pour annoncer la nouvelle au père célibataire qui attendait dans la salle d'attente. Le bras en écharpe.<p>

Ville de merde...


End file.
